Telephone lines, which are carried by electrical conductors known as tip ring wire pairs, are generally aggregated at a particular point in a building prior to being distributed and connected to various types of telephone equipment, such as, for example, telephones, fax machines, modems etc. As the tip ring pairs generally enter the building as part of a multi-conductor cable, the individual tip ring wire pairs must first be broken out from the cable into individual wire pairs. This is normally accomplished in a junction box known as, for example, a building entrance protector (BEP), or network interface unit (NMU). Within such devices the individual telephone line tip ring pairs are separated from the cable, individually connected to a connector block, and made available for further electrical connection and distribution. Usually there is a protector device inserted between the telephone and central office, or network side of the telephone line and the customer equipment or terminal side of the telephone line to protect the telephone and user, or other equipment connected to the telephone line, from hazardous overvoltages induced in the telephone network or in the cables passing between the telephone central office and the building within which the line is terminated.
As is often necessary in office buildings or apartment complexes, and other large structures which require multiple items of terminal equipment to be connected to an individual telephone line, there is yet another connector array or field required to effect the distribution of a single telephone line to multiple points within the structure. Enclosures to house the aforementioned arrays and fields are designed in many different sizes. Often times, it is necessary to add additional components to an enclosure which is already filled to capacity. In this instance, a bigger enclosure would be needed to replace the existing one. The existing wiring or devices would also have to be disconnected and then reconnected in a new larger enclosure.